Escape rope
by Whybe1234
Summary: Young pokemon trainer Breaker has lived a life of pain, misery, and suffering. Will she find a way to escape her torment? Will she at last find something to live for? Or will she be haunted forever by her past? (rated for implied dark themes and later adult situations)CH3 UP (DISCONTINUED...unless someone starts to give a shit about this story, which I doubt.)
1. Daily routine

Now brandishing a black eye and a cut lip, the number one target in the upper-class high school had to be the low-middle class student dubbed Breaker. The painful shiners on her face were just proof of how much her classmates enjoyed her presence. The school had been out of female uniforms when Breaker was transferred after her family moved, the boy's outfit she was issued didn't mix well with her short hair and tomboy attitude; it only added to the teasing.

Breaker burst through the front doors of the school ducking as trash and projectiles flew over her head in addition to profanities and insults.

"Go back to Kanto you Lavender town freak!" One yelled.

"I would if I could!" Breaker shouted over her shoulder. She ran a bit of the way up the dirt road to a lounging shiny Scolipede. It watched her expectantly as she jumped up on it's back and gave him a panicked kick in the sides.

"Run, Xavier, they're relentless today!"

"Scrrowwrr!" The Scolipede, Xavier, bellowed and galloped away from the advancing crowd. Soon the torturous screams died down and it was just Xavier and Breaker riding though the quiet Jhoto countryside.

"Thanks, X." Breaker sighed sleepily and hugged the Scolipede's neck.

"Krrrrriiii!" The proud pokemon trumpeted. The two rode in silence from that point on until they reached a small shop that they stopped at each day. It's their usual escape route to head down this road and in this little mom-n-pop shop. Breaker stepped up the creaky wooden steps and opened the screen door like she always did. The store owner spared her a wave and greeted her.

"Hey, Breaker." The plump little man said.

"Hi, Wally." Breaker answered. Wally had owned this store long before Breaker even moved to the town. She visited him and his Quagsire each day after school to pick up groceries. Wally was one of those people who resemble their pokemon more than just by their personalities. Paint the man blue and you could probably trick a professor into thinking he was the jolly pokemon.

"Oh, your orders came in, Breaker." Wally jumped slightly with excitement. "I'll bring them right out."

"Thanks." Breaker replied lowly. To some it would've come off as cool and rude but Wally was used to her typically sullen attitude. Breaker unbuttoned her school jacket and tied it around her waist, leaving her in a tank top, she hefted a bag of beans and a bag of rice over to the counter and waited for Wally to return. The short man returned carrying saddle bags and a small wrapped parcel in his arms.

"Now you can put your groceries on Xavier instead of carrying them yourself." Wally said. "And, um, my wife made you these."

Breaker took the parcel from him and opened it with curiosity in her eyes. She was met with the warm, sweet smell of fresh food filling her lungs.

_"Slowpoke dumplings." _Breaker moaned, a bit of drool escaping her mouth.

"I mentioned to her that you liked them but didn't have the money to buy the meat so she decided to make you some herself." Wally said. "Oh, and today is on the house, you look like you had a bad day."

"I _always _have a bad day, it's just some are more tolerable than others. Thanks, Wally." Breaker smiled ever so slightly and left to saddle up her scolipede. The obedient creature stood where she had left him and didn't fuss as he was loaded up with groceries. Breaker walked alongside him as they made their way home. She held out a dumpling to him, he happily ate it whole.

"Good boy, Xavier." Breaker purred, stroking his chest; it was his favorite place to be petted.

"Scrrowr." He bellowed in response. Breaker became so lost in the dumplings that her walk home was much shorter than it usually seemed; much to her displeasure. An old prugly sat on the front porch of the shanty run-down shack they called home. It yowled at them with indifference as Breaker made her way inside, leaving Xavier to bicker with the crotchety old cat. Breaker stepped as quietly as she could through the dank house, it smelled of mold and the carpets were turning up in places, the ceilings and wallpaper were peeling as well.

_'I will leave this place one day.'_

She rounded a corner into the living room, her father sat in his armchair watching the news with his back to her. With a hesitant sigh Breaker fished out the remaining grocery money and walked around for him to see her.

"Here's the leftover money, dad." He didn't move for a moment, it was as if he didn't realize she was there.

"Oh, ok." Was his response as he took the money in thick fingers and a sip of sake tainted his lips. "Go wait in my room."

_'Not again.'_

"Y-yes sir." Breaker stifled a cry as she went to walk out past him. He spared a hard slap over her bottom, she squealed and he laughed cruelly.

"Good girl."

_'I _will _get out of here, I swear it.' _Breaker promised herself as she wiped away a tear and went to go wait to be tormented more by the man meant to protect her.

* * *

Breaker sat outside in the approaching evening on the front lawn of her house cradled in the chest of Xavier, fat tears rolled from bruised eyes and weak sobs barely escaped her busted lips.

"I-I-I just don't unders-s-stand h-how he can keep doing that to me!" The beaten girl bawled. Xavier curled his forelegs around her in a hug and wrapped his neck around her, he made a low purring noise to console her. It worked for a moment. She sat up and wiped snot and tears from her face.

"Where's Tobi? And Daisy?" She asked aimlessly. The Scolipede still bellowed an answer even though they both knew she wouldn't understand. Breaker stood shakily and began to walk around the yard.

"Tobi! Daisy! Where are you guys?" She called. There was a light flapping sound from above her, she was greeted with the sight of a small Pidgey flying gracefully towards her.

"Daisy, hey you. How ya doin' girl?" Breaker grinned as the Pidgey landed on her shoulder and nuzzled into her neck with a happy chirp. Breaker pet the tiny bird pokemon under her wings and pressed her forehead against her beak.

"Have you seen- Oh, there you are, Tobi!" Breaker turned to find a Sandshrew gripping her leg expectantly, his wide blue eyes made her heart thud in her chest. His eyes seemed to speak for him.

_'I missed you.'_

"I missed you too buddy." Breaker said as she kneeled down to his level. She hugged him tightly and planted gentle kisses on his ears. Tobi held one of her hands in his tiny clawed paws, his blue orbs sparkled with sorrow.

_'He hurt you again.'_

Breaker sniffled slightly and smiled.

"I-I'm ok, Tobi. It'll stop hurting after a while..." Tobi's expression grew angry. He began to pull Breaker towards the rusting shed out behind their house.

"I was going to sleep out here with you guys anyway, Tobi, no need to drag me out here." Breaker tried to laugh but it fell into a frown as quickly as it came. Xavier followed behind them, he curled up in a crescent moon shape on the straw-covered floor and waited for the others so settle in with him. Breaker laid with her ear to his chest, she listened to the strong protective beat of his heart. Daisy perched on the large pokemon's back and ruffled her feathers contentedly. Tobi crawled onto Breaker's chest and ran his claws through her short hair.

"Goodnight guys."

"Scrowr."

"Chrrrreep!"

_'Goodnight, Breaker.'_

* * *

**So if any of you know who I am, **

**1) that's awesome **

**2) hi dere **

**3) I haven't updated my other stories for a while because I have food poisoning. Much like the name entails, I have been poisoned and it is super effective. Hopefully you'll stay tuned and spare a glance at my other stories. For now,**

**~Drem~**


	2. Defiance

**Since this is such a big fandom I am not at all surprized that this isn't popular yet, the fact that I haven't updated since I posted the first chapter doesn't help. So, here we go finally with chapter two.**

**TRIGGER WARNING**

* * *

Breaker woke up with the scratchy feel of hay grazing her cheeks and the comforting heat of Xavier's snoring body behind her. She groaned as she brought herself up to her knees and looked around sleepily. Tobi was curled up in a tight ball beside her and Daisy was perched on one of Xavier's antennae. Breaker stretched her arms high above her head, she sighed contentedly as her muscles tensed and relaxed from sleeping on the hard floor. She peaked through a tiny rusted hole in the aluminum roofing of the shed they had been in and saw that the sun was just starting to rise. Breaker sighed once more and got to her feet. Blisters stung the bottom of her feet; running daily, half the time with no shoes since people like to steal them, left her calloused and blistered. She winced as she walked out of the shanty construct and went inside the equally run-down house. It creaked and moaned as she crept through the entryway and into the kitchen. She opened the fridge and pulled out a slab of meat, she placed it on the counter next to the stove and went to get the rice and beans she had bought the previous day. She started to prepare the bland breakfast when she heard the familiar thudding of her father's footsteps tread downstairs. Her heart pounded with fear, her hands became unsteady, she tried to stay calm but as the steps grew closer she became more distressed. A burly hand wrapped around her waist, another met her left shoulder. A warm body pressed against her back and _his_ breath grazed her ear.

"Good morning, Breaker." The deep voice sounded in her ear, she felt her body shake with fear.

"Dad." She managed and started to slice the slab of meat, blood leaked out of it onto the wooden cutting board she used.

"What kind of meat did you get?" Her father asked, his hands began to roam her body.

"S-Slowpoke tail." Breaker answered and hastily chopped. She cringed when his rough paws of hands groped her breasts through her shirt and his teeth found her neck. He kissed and licked the marks his teeth left in her tan skin. Tears welled up in her eyes, she had no choice but to let him entertain himself, he was too much of a match for her to fight back. His hands went under her shirt and toyed with her still developing body.

_'Why won't you just stop?' _Breaker thought as a tear dripped off her cheek.

"Oh, don't cry, baby-girl, daddy's going to make you feel good." Her father growled with a cruel-hearted laugh.

"You're disgusting." Breaker spat. He simply laughed harder and shoved her against the counter. His hands started to pull down the hem of her pants agonizingly slow.

_"HELP!" _She worked up the courage to scream, not knowing if she would even get the help she needed. Her pleas were drowned out by a heavy hand over her mouth. She started crying and struggling against him, he was the stronger one in this situation however. Then, Breaker heard a loud roar from outside. Her eyes widened with hope, her father's eyes widened in anger and confusion, his hand dropped from her body as he turned to the front door.

_"Xavier!" _She screamed.

"Shut the fuck up you little whore!" Her father bellowed and stuck her face with the back of his hand, she fell to the floor and stayed there; she shivered and grinned cruelly at the thought of Xavier saving her again. There was loud thumping outside, it sounded like a Rapidash sprinting. It wasn't of course, it was Xavier; her charged and busted through the front door of the house, knocking it off it's hinges. Xavier stood tall and roared at the evil man in the room. He backed up fearfully and held his hands up in defense. Xavier roared again as he screamed, Xavier's fanged mouth took a firm hold on the man's forearm and tore the flesh away like it was nothing. Her father screamed and fell to the floor, clutching his open wound fearfully.

_"Krooooooowwwwrrrrrrr!" _Xavier had never been this angry before, he looked _beastly._ Xavier turned around and gave a forceful bucking kick to the man before going to Breaker's side and pulling her out of the house. Breaker struggled to her feet and fixed her clothes once she was outside, Xavier was panting and watching protectively next to her. He scanned the doorway and the surrounding area panickedly, he started to realize what he'd done. Breaker put a gentle hand on Xavier's shoulder plate and caressed him soothingly.

"Xavier, we need to leave." Breaker said. The Scolipede had a look of distressed understanding in his luminous eyes, he turned towards the shed and trotted toward it. He roared inside the tiny shack, he turned back to Breaker with Tobi and Daisy now following behind. Breaker leapt up onto Xavier's back as he trotted beside her without skipping a beat. Tobi curled into her lap and held her lovingly.

_'It'll be okay.' _The little Sanshrew seemed to insist as he squeezed tighter around her waist.

"I know..." Breaker whispered. The team took off down the dusty road as fast as they could, hoping that the evil would not follow.

* * *

Xavier instinctively went to Wally's. Breaker praised him and went inside with Tobi on her heels and Daisy on her shoulder. Wally stood behind the counter with a wide dopey grin.

"Hiya, Breaker!" He said cheerfully.

"H-Hey, Wally." Breaker managed. Wally became concerned.

"What's wrong, Breaker?" The short man asked and came around the counter to examine her closer.

"I'm just...I'm leaving for a little while, I need supplies." Breaker replied, avoiding his eyes. Wally seemed to understand.

"Take whatever you need, and I mean it." Wally insisted with a soft smile, he held her hands in his comfortingly. Breaker squeezed his fingers in hers.

"Thank you." She barely said. Breaker let his hands go and began to stock up on supplies, food for who knows how long. She didn't know where she was heading or what she would do if she ever got there. She just needed to escape, _now. _She walked past a pile of escape ropes on a counter and chuckled inwardly at them.

_'I wish you could help me.' _She thought. Breaker picked one up and tousled it in her hands for a moment. She shrugged and handed it to Daisy who flew it outside to put in Xavier's saddlebags. After collecting some small potions and enough food for about a week, Breaker walked towards the counter where Wally was again.

"I have one last thing for you, Breaker." Wally said. He shuffled around behind the counter before pulling a large, blue, oblong object from under the counter.

"What's that?" Breaker asked.

"It's an egg, my Quagsire laid some. I want you to take it." Wally said, his cheeks rising high into his eyes with a beaming smile. Breaker looked at him stupefied.

"R-Really?" She asked disbelievingly stroking the smooth shell of the egg, it was leathery to the touch.

"Yes, take it." Wally insisted and pushed the egg more into her hands. Breaker held the egg in her arms like a newborn, which it technically was. She beamed at Wally and thanked him quietly one last time before she rejoined her pokemon outside. Wally sighed and rests his chin on his hand, leaning lazily over the counter.

"Good luck, Breaker."

* * *

**Short but I needed to update this, I haven't touched it in like a month. I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Until next time,**

**~drem~**


	3. Kalos Hospitality

.o0o. BREAKER .o0o.

It was just us now. Just my pokemon and me. We've run for more than a week. We're out of food. I've been forced to eat berries with the pokemon. I'm so lucky to have pokemon that love me enough to help me like this.

We were huddled under a low hanging tree. I passed around the handful of oran berries we collected, I wanted to make sure everyone got to eat. Xavier refused to eat though, that proud beast. He nudged my hand back towards me and bellowed.

_You should eat it, you need it more._

I smiled and stuffed the tiny blue fruit in my mouth.

"Thanks, X." I mumbled through the food. Xavier looked at me for a moment more then turned to keep watch, his tall neck stood taller than the rest of us who were sitting; he was making sure no other pokemon came near us. Tobi sat with the egg Wally had given us in his paws, he was keeping it warm. The leathery, indigo skin of the egg was smooth and soft. The baby inside would hatch soon, I could tell since it was kicking so much. It would be a Wooper, since his pokemon was a Quagsire.

"I can't wait 'till this little baby joins us, how 'bout you, Tobi?" I asked, the chubby Sandshrew smiled up at me and nodded. I pet his head gently then relaxed against Xavier's body. We were quiet. The tree we were under was atop a hill in a field, wide and empty. Wind blew and rustled the grass. It was dark out. Stars shone, no bird pokemon chirped and the bug pokemon clicked and buzzed.

"Daisy's been gone for a while now..." I said. My little Pidgey flew away hours ago. She should've come back. Tobi sensed my unease and crawled in my lap with the egg in tow. I held them closely, giving them what body heat I had, and fell asleep.

_"Chreeeeep! Chreeeeep!" _I sat up straight at the shrill sound of a bird squawking in my ears. When I opened my eyes I saw a Pidgeotto standing in front of us, it stared at us expectantly.

"...Daisy?" I asked cautiously. the Pidgeotto puffed out it's chest proudly and chirped.

"Daisy! It _is _you!" I cheered and rose from the ground to hug her. Daisy nuzzled her face in my neck and cooed happily, I could feel her chest vibrating as if she was purring. I giggled and pulled back. Her glossy black eyes burned with an inner pride.

"I'm so happy for you!" I said and pet her wings, they were larger than before; she was over bigger than before. Tobi could probably fit on her back now. Daisy seemed to smile back but her face dropped slowly. She was looking me over, I could tell. I looked down at myself and realized why she was so distressed. I was much thinner than I had been, and that's saying something; I was hardly given food at my old house. My knees and my feet were covered in dirt, I long ago discarded my shoes; they had become useless and fell apart. Now, my feet were calloused and blistered, they burned to walk on. Daisy looked up into my eyes again and cooed sadly.

"I-I'm fine." I insisted to the bird. "It's okay." I pushed myself to my feet and held in a hiss from the pain in my feet, I swayed slightly from standing too fast. I shrugged it off and looked to the rising sun. The sky was pink and orange, the violet of the night fading away.

"We should go." I said. Tobi grabbed my hand and shook his head at me.

_Stay. Rest._

I glanced at him, then at the others, they seemed to agree. I settled back in the grass against Xavier. Xavier, having been awake all night, rested his eyes and crossed his hoof-like feet over each other. Tobi and Daisy started away, Tobi waddling with the egg in his grip.

"Be safe you two!" I called when they were at the edge of the forest to one side of the field. They heard me from several yards away, turned, and waved before disappearing into the woods. I sighed.

"Time to keep watch." I mumbled and began to scan the horizon.

* * *

I heard the familiar squeak of Tobi when he gets excited, I looked in the direction of the sound and saw Tobi romping up the hill with Daisy following. Daisy had something round and orange in her talons. Then I noticed a little blue pokemon following them. It waddled along happily with them, a giant smile on its oblong head and purple whiskers sticking out of the sides of its face. It was a Wooper! _My Wooper!_

I stood, Xavier woke up and jumped to his feet, concerned. He huffed and scanned for danger but relaxed when I put a hand on his neck and directed him to the rest of the clan. He whinnied excitedly and romped in place. The trio approached us with excitement in their eyes. The tiny Wooper ran along with them, he timidly slowed to a stop a few feet away from me, his smile faded and he gazed up at me curiously.

"Woopah?" The tiny guy asked, his tail wiggling behind him.

"C'mere little baby." I cooed and kneeled down to his level. "I'm Breaker, I'll take care of you."

The Wooper's smile returned, his beady eyes sparkled and he leaped into my arms.

"Woopah!" I hugged his leathery body close to mine and pet him comfortingly.

I looked down at our newest addition with the biggest smile I could manage.

"How would you like a nickname, little guy?" I asked.

"Woopah!" he gurgled. I giggled at his excitement.

"I feel like I should call you...Jake." I said. The Wooper approved. "Welcome to the family, Jake!"

Jake jumped around me energetically and blew bubbles in the air. Jake ran off with Tobi, the two of them wrestling in the grass. Daisy sat down the orange sphere in her claws, it was a berry I didn't recognize. Daisy put it in my lap, cawed, and fluttered to play with the boys. I relaxed against the tree once again, taking a bite out of the soft fruit Daisy brought me. It's juice dripped down my face, it was sweet. I held it out to Xavier, he refused and walked off to play with the others. I grinned, eating my breakfast, and watching my family play in the fields.

"I'm so glad I left." I smiled.

* * *

It was raining. No, It was _pouring. _But no, no old men were snoring. The rain decided to visit the day we decided to move from our little base camp in the field under the tree. Whatever region we were in now, it was a stormy one. It was pitch black, all I could find of my surroundings was Xavier who kept bumping lightly against my side as we walked. The others sat on his back or in the saddle bags to avoid the buckets pouring from above. I looked around in the blank darkness and saw the shimmer of a light in the distance. I gasped and smacked Xavier's side.

"You see that?" I asked, he grunted in return. I jumped up and swung a leg over his back and he took off towards the source of hope in the black. Xavier's hooves trudged against the muddied ground, the watery earth splattered up against us. The light was coming out of the window of a small house. It had a short hedge going around it, there were three other houses next to it; their lights were off however. Xavier stopped at the front door as the rain began to settle. I hopped off his back and knocked on the smooth wooden door three times. The door opened slowly, a woman was inside. Her hair was short and red, her eyes a bright blue, and her skin was pale. She looked me over, concerned.

"Whoa, kid, you okay?" She asked.

"I-I-I'll be fine. Is there somewhere I can bed down for the night that you know of?" I said quickly, I was trembling from the freezing rain that had soaked through my clothes. She stared at me for a second more, I realize that I probably looked awful after living in the wild with my pokemon for at least two months.

"You can come in here, the only hotels nearby are expensive and are still quite a walk away." The redhead insisted and opened the door wider. "C'mon, Kalos hospitality."

"'Kalos?!'" I exclaimed. I had only heard rumors of this region, never did I imagine _going to it, let along **walking to**_** it!**

"I'M IN KALOS?!" I was screaming now. The woman seemed just as confused as I was, she began to eye my pokemon.

"Yeah kid, where are you from?"

"Johto!" I yelled back. The woman's jaw dropped.

"You _walked here?" _She exclaimed, I nodded. "That's insane! Get in here before you keel over!"

With hesitation, I entered the stranger's house, my pokemon following close behind. The woman held her hand out to Xavier, he sniffed her fingertips while eyeing her suspiciously. She then moved to pet his chest, it was his favorite place to be scratched.

"Are you sure you've never been out this way? Finding a Scolipede, let alone a shiny, is pretty hard to do in other regions." The woman said.

"I've lived in Johto for a while now...just left recently." I answered. The woman looked me over again, her eyes reminded me of Tobi's; bright and shining, full of heart.

"I'm Ember, by the way." The woman introduced herself and held out a hand to me. I shook it, my fingers were trembling.

"Breaker." I replied. Ember smiled at me slightly.

"I'll get you some dry clothes and something to eat, you look starved."

"N-No, you don't-"

"Yes I do." Ember cut me off as she headed out of the room. "Kalos Hospitality."

With that, Ember made her way up the staircase to the right of the front door. I took her absence as an opportunity to scan the new surroundings. Ember's house was modest. There was a decent kitchen to the left of the door, it had grey stone countertops and white tiled floors. A bar separated the kitchen from the living room in front of us. There was a cushy looking brown couch in front of a huge television, then to the right of that room was a small office lined with bookshelves. I heard Ember stepping back downstairs, she walked in the room with a brown sweater and a pair of pajama pants under one arm and a pillow under the other.

"Here, the bathroom is upstairs on the left, you can change in there." Ember said and gave me the clothes. I watched her throw the pillow on the couch and lay a blanket over it as well. I started up the dark-wood stairs with Tobi following protectively. I followed Ember's directions and went into the bathroom to change. It was a decent size, a full bath and a wide sink. Tobi closed the door behind us, he then moved and hopped up on the counter. He covered his eyes with his paws as I started to undress.

"You've seen me naked before, Tobi, I don't know why you're freaking out." I deadpanned and stripped. "I mean, I've bathed with you guys before." I saw Tobi shrug, he kept his eyes off me. I shrugged in turn and changed into the warm clothes. Not knowing what to do with the wet clothes, I carried them with me and tried to prevent them from dripping all over the house. Ember was in the kitchen, there was a pot on the stove that was bubbling and steaming; it smelled better than anything I'd ever had before. Ember saw me return and threw a soft smile in my direction.

"You can just put your wet clothes in the sink in the bathroom, I'll set them out to dry once the rain stops." Ember said.

"O-Ok, thank you again."

"No problem, skiddo."

Tobi took the wet clothes from me and returned them upstairs while the others urged me to take a seat on the couch. I fell into it with a sigh, the couch was soft, softer than anything I'd slept on. This whole place was better than...well, anything to be frank (and a bit repetitive) it was amazing to me. I'd been sleeping in the wild for months and even before that I slept in the shed to avoid my dad. I would've been grateful i f she let me sleep on the porch but she actually let me inside.

"I hope you like Slowpoke dumplings." Ember smiled, putting a hot plate of steaming dumplings in my face.

"Dear Arceus, you're an angel." I muttered and began cramming the dumplings in my maw. They reminded me of Wally, I felt a tinge of sorrow; I'd probably never see him again.

"Woopah!" Jake chirped, he seemed to notice my distress. With Jake, I'll always have a little piece of Wally with me.

"Go ahead and settle down for the night, we can sort out all of...this tomorrow morning." Ember said and gestured to my group of misfits. "G'night, skiddo."

"G'night." I mumbled back through my dinner. The others chirped and bellowed their goodnights as Ember trudged upstairs.

"Oh, Ember." I called out suddenly, she looked over teh railing at me with a look of concern.

"Yeah?"

"...Thank you." I sighed.

"Kalos hospitality." She grinned back and disappeared up the stairs.


End file.
